This proposal requests funding to permit attendance and active participation of young scientists, predominately from developing countries, at the Second International Workshop on the Oral Manifestations of HIV Infection to be held in San Francisco January 31- February 3, 1993. Because of the extreme limitation on funds for young scientists from developing countries to attend meetings of this caliber, the request emphasizes support for foreign participants. Approximately 350 scientists are expected to attend the workshop. Of these, about a third will be from outside the U.S.A., notably from Europe, Canada and Central/South America. All aspects of HIV research as it relates to the mouth will be covered, ranging from basic molecular virology and mycology, through clinical and epidemiological research to psycho- social, behavioral and legal issues. Lesions in the mouth were among the first documented features of AIDS. Their varied nature and common occurrence is reflected in an extensive and growing literature. Oral candidiasis in non-AIDS patients who were in high-risk categories was shown early in the epidemic to be predictive of AIDS. With the discovery of hairy leukoplakia, it soon became clear that this was also an indicator of HIV infection and the subsequent development of AIDS. In addition to their role in the diagnosis of HIV infection and as indicators of the progression of HIV disease, oral lesions are used as clinical correlates of CD4 counts, as criteria for entry into clinical trials and as readily studied and accessible models for mucosal immune abnormalities in HIV infection. These lesions cause significant morbidity, yet many can be treated using fairly simple therapeutic approaches. Research on this group of lesions ranges from epidemiology and natural history studies, through basic molecular virology, mycology and mucosal immunology, to social and behavioral studies. At the 1st International Workshop, held in San Diego in 1988, a handful of pioneers in this field shared their work with approximately 150 people, many of whom have gone on to make their own significant contributions. The time is now ripe, 5 years later, for a second workshop, during which the large amount of recent and new work can be integrated and shared with a further group of potential new investigators in the field, particularly those from parts of the world where the AIDS epidemic is destined to grow most dramatically. It is anticipated that recipients of support from the proposed conference grant will take back to their own programs the knowledge acquired at the Workshop where they will apply it, thus contributing to AIDS research, care and education in those countries where such improvements are most sorely needed, as well as in North America.